Ultimateboy13 goes to Zootopia
'''Ultimateboy13 visits Zootopia '''is the second story in the "Ultimateboy13 and his Friends' Adventures " series created by Ultimateboy13. Plot In a land populated by anthropomorphic mammals, a rabbit from rural Bunnyburrow named Judy Hopps fulfills her childhood dream of becoming the first rabbit police officer in Zootopia, an urban utopia. Despite being the police academy valedictorian, Judy is relegated to parking duty by Chief Bogo , who doubts her potential. On her first day, she is hustled by Nick Wilde and Finnick, a con artist duo who had joined Ultimateboy13 and the Family crew members. The next day, Judy abandons parking duty and arrests Duke Weaselton , a thief who stole plant bulbs. Bogo reprimands her, but a female otter named Mrs. Otterton enters Chief Bogo's office pleading for someone to find her missing husband Emmitt who's part of a string of disappearances of predator individuals; when Judy volunteers, Bogo fires her, citing insubordination as a reason. However, when Assistant Mayor Bellwether praises the assignment and informs Mayor Leodore Lionheart Judy is taking the case, Bogo reluctantly gives her two days to find Otterton, threatening that she must resign if she fails. Judy discovers that Nick was the last one to see Otterton, so she blackmails him into assisting her by covertly recording his confession to tax evasion. They track Otterton to a limousine owned by crime boss Mr. Big , who reveals that his florist Otterton went "savage" – reverted to a feral state – and attacked his chauffeur Manchas . At his home, Manchas mentions that Otterton had been yelling about "night howlers." Suddenly, Manchas himself goes savage and chases the pair. Judy saves Nick by trapping Manchas and calls the ZPD for help; when Bogo and other police arrive, however, Manchas has vanished. Bogo demands Judy's resignation while still fired, but Nick, Ultimateboy13 and the rest of the team defends Judy, pointing out that she still has ten hours to solve the case. As they leave, Nick opens up to Judy, revealing he was bullied as a child for being a fox and subsequently became a con artist, resolving to live out the stereotype of a fox. Bellwether gives Judy, Nick, Ultimateboy13 and the family crew access to the city's traffic camera system and they discover Manchas was captured by wolves, which Judy surmises are the "night howlers". They locate Otterton and the other missing predators imprisoned in an asylum where Mayor Lionheart has been keeping them hidden and trying to determine the cause of their strange behavior. Lionheart is arrested and Bellwether becomes the new mayor. Judy, praised for cracking the case, asks Nick to join the ZPD and become her partner, which he happily considers. However, Judy then speaks at a press conference and unintentionally upsets Nick by suggesting a biological cause for the recent predator behavior. Nick refuses her offer and angrily leaves, and a guilt-ridden Judy quits her job amid a wave of fear and protests against predators, a minority group. Back in Bunnyburrow, Judy learns from her parents and reformed childhood bully Gideon Grey that "night howlers" are toxic flowers that have severe psychotropic effects on mammals. Judy returns to Zootopia and reconciles with Nick. They find Weaselton and discover that the bulbs he was stealing were night howlers intended for a ram named Doug. Locating Doug at a lab hidden in the subway tunnels, they find him creating a night howler serum which he has been injecting into predators via a dart gun. Before they can bring the evidence to the ZPD, Bellwether intercepts them and steals it, revealing herself as the mastermind behind a prey-supremacist conspiracy. Judy, Nick, Ultimaeboy13 and the family crew are trapped in a pit by Bellwether's henchrams after Nick refuses to abandon Judy when she is injured. Bellwether calls the police, intending to use the serum to make Nick kill Judy, but Nick has disarmed the weapon by replacing the serum pellets with blueberries, and Judy has recorded Bellwether's confession. The police arrive and arrest Bellwether. Lionheart denies any knowledge of Bellwether's plot, but asserts that he imprisoned the savage predators for the "right reasons." Judy rejoins the ZPD, and Nick joins to become her partner and the first fox police officer. The savage predators are cured by an antidote, Judy and Nick began to fall in love with each other. During the film's closing credits, popstar Gazelle holds a concert to celebrate with Bellwether and her accomplices angrily watching in prison. Category:Ultimateboy13 Category:Matthew Soares Category:Adventures Category:Disney Category:Zootopia Category:Crossovers Category:Ultimateboy13 and his Friends' Adventures